Extremely complex installations do exist for processing used tires in order to separate the metal parts (for example the bead wires and the reinforcements) from the rubber parts or in any case from the nonmetal parts. These installations incorporate a processing line along which the used tires are crushed and subjected to a magnetic-type separation of the metal parts from the rubber. The rubber may then be graded according to the size of the granules, for the purposes of reutilizing the granular material obtained as recovered material for the production of various industrial articles, depending on the size of the granules.
Known installations which carry out these operations are particularly complex, bulky and expensive.
The subject of the invention is an installation of the abovementioned type which enables used tires to be processed and the desired separation of the metal parts from the nonmetal parts to be achieved, at comparatively very limited cost and spatial requirements in relation to equipment known to date.